More than Friends
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: They've been friends for ever and they couldn't picture their worlds without the other. One kiss changes everything. Will they sink or sail? AH Rated M for a reason..


I Write The Songs. CONTEST ENTRY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, CH does (although she'd done such a sucky job as of late)

TEASER: They've been friends for ever and they couldn't picture their worlds without the other. One kiss changes everything. Will they sink or sail? AH

Many many thanks to my awesome ladies - InvertedMeridian and BelleViolette for going over what comes ahead and for being so supportive. I love you both.

* * *

**More than Friends**

_From the first time that I saw the look in your eyes,_

_I've been thinking about you for all of this time,_

_Tonight, tonight we could be more than friends._

_(Inna – More than Friends)_

It felt good to have the gang back together. It seemed like years have passed since we actually hung out together, but this year… this year was special. We had all managed to clear our schedules and plan a trip to Hawaii.

Yep, it sure was a treat to go this heavenly place, but we could all afford it now. We all had built nice careers for ourselves over the years since we finished college.

So, all in all there were eight of us: me, Jason, Alcide, Tara, Amelia, Sam, Pam and Eric. Out of the gang, I was closest to Eric. Always had been. But then again, we also went to the same high-school together so we knew each other better.

He was the kind of man all the girls drooled over. He was very tall, slim, with chiseled abs and a beautiful bronze tan. His eyes were deep blue and his blonde hair often fell across his forehead. His smile would light your heart and his voice could convince you to do anything.

He was the most attractive man I'd ever laid eyes on. And time and time again I tried to remind myself that we were best friends and that I didn't want to ruin anything by jumping him.

Plus, it'd be weird, I reasoned. But then, when I really thought about it, I always compared my dates to Eric and none really stood a chance. It might be because he's such a nice guy; sociable and helpful and always there to save your ass when you need it.

Fine! I'll admit it. I had a little crush on him. Who wouldn't?

It's not like I spent my days dreaming about him, but it was hard not to notice how beautiful he was and how that blended perfectly with his personality. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

It was our third night here and although all eight of us went to the beach together in the morning, we hadn't spent much time together in the evening. Except Eric and me. We had been hanging around the pool, drinking fruity cocktails and talking about this and that.

Finally, we managed to gather the entire gang and decided on a local beach bar. The music was nice and the atmosphere looked like fun from afar.

We all gathered around a table, clinking glasses and laughing at things that seemed to have happened ages ago. Slowly but surely people started dancing. Pam was all over Alcide, Tara was dancing very close to my brother and Amelia and Sam seemed to be having fun as well.

I smiled as I turned towards Eric and he returned the gesture. He looked great tonight. He truly did. His blue eyes looked even bluer thanks to the extra time spent in the sun and his loose white shirt and pants made him look surreal.

He took my hand and led me to the side of the sandy dance floor. We started swaying to the music much like we'd done so many times before. His left hand found its way to the small of my back, while the other held my hand in his. His fingers were splayed over my skin and they felt heavier somehow.

He pulled me closer and continued swaying with me. I could feel him looking down at me and I tilted my head back to look at him.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Nothing. You look very beautiful tonight, Sookie," he said and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I was wearing a simple black dress that went to the middle of my thighs. While my cleavage wasn't on display, my entire back was… down to my ass. I felt Eric's fingers dig into my skin as he pulled me closer.

Surprised by his action and then by his finger trailing over my cheek, I looked up again. Damn, this man was beautiful. His eyes looked darker somehow. Suddenly, as if a decision had been made, a smile spread over his lips.

My heart was hammering in my chest when I realized that he was leaning closer. My brain refused to work anymore as his lips touched mine for the first time. It didn't last long, but the kiss made me feel weak in the knees.

As he pulled away he looked at me, waiting for my reaction. My hand went to my lips, like I didn't believe what had happened. And I couldn't. Not really. Without another word I ran out of his embrace. As I climbed the path to the hotel, I could hear him calling my name, but I didn't stop.

I needed to think.

* * *

The last few days had been quite weird and I felt like the paradise had lost its light. The scenery was still beautiful, the water still incredibly blue, but I just couldn't enjoy it anymore.

I hadn't seen Eric in two days. Where he spent his time, I didn't know, but I hadn't even heard his voice.

It was odd, not seeing him for so long, and I couldn't stop thinking about that evening. What had come over him? Didn't he know I loved him more than anything in the world and that I couldn't risk losing him?

Didn't he know that no man ever stayed with me for long and that even thinking about kissing me was dangerous? I was a magnet for bad relationships and anyone that was ever involved romantically with me had left running for some reason or another.

I couldn't risk losing Eric as a friend, not when he was the only stable male-presence in my life. I needed him to balance all the crazy bitches who were my friends.

In the evening I found myself beside the pool again while the rest of the gang went down to the club. They had silently become couples… or vacation flings, as they put it. It wasn't the first time they did this, mind you.

I loved this spot. The blue lights from the pool made the water look so pretty. But I was looking over the vast ocean, or as much of it as I could see. The sky was so clear here. The moon was hanging low and the stars shined bright.

The lounger next to mine screeched a bit as someone moved it. Instinctively I knew who was there and my heart started racing.

I didn't look up as he took his seat next to mine.

"Are you going to ignore me," he asked after a few seconds. His voice was low as if he didn't want to disturb the quiet of the evening, but there was a note of hurt in his tone.

"No, Eric. Of course not." And I was sincere; I never could ignore him. That was the point, wasn't it? Keeping everything bottled in so I didn't have to lose him like I lost everyone else.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around these past few days."

"It's ok. Probably for the best."

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked in an incredulous tone, his voice rising slightly.

Finally, I looked at him and my heart ached at the hurt expression on his face.

"It means that it's best that we had a few days to cool off and forget about what happened, Eric. I'm not going to pretend it didn't, because it did, but I want to put it behind us," I said in a level voice. I had been imagining all sorts of conversations over the past few days.

"Why?"

I huffed and got up from the chair and went closer to the railing.

"Because not forgetting about it would hurt us both. You know my history. I…I don't want to lose you, Eric," I said, looking into the night instead of his face, like I knew I should have. But I couldn't have done it like that.

I heard him get up and then his hands were on my shoulders, turning me around.

"But don't you see Sookie? You wouldn't be losing me. Not at all," he said fervently.

Tears ran down my cheeks. "Yes, I would. Eventually. We can't do that again, Eric."

"Tell me," his voice heightened. "Tell me you felt nothing. Tell me there's nothing there. Tell me you don't feel the same. Tell me that and I won't bother you again about it. Tell me that and I'll just be your friend. "

My silence should have been answer enough, but it wasn't for him. I thought about telling him that I didn't feel _that way_ about him and him moving on and finding someone new to love and maybe marry and my heart ached. A million little needles stung at my entire soul.

"Just tell me," he repeated.

I looked up at him with tears running down my cheeks and took a deep breath. I needed to do this.

"I felt nothing. There's nothing there for me, Eric." _Liar_! I hated myself the second I saw the look on his face.

"Then stop me," he whispered as he stepped closer to me, his hands cupping my face. "Tell me to stop, Sookie. Tell me not to kiss you like I've wanted to for so long. Tell me you don't want to feel my body against yours like I crave so much."

With every word he leaned closer and closer and my heart was hammering out of my chest. My pulse was ringing in my ears and I could think of nothing. How could I deny this?

His lips stopped a mere centimeter away from mine, giving me the opportunity to run or to jump head-in into this.

There was no other choice to make, I realized. My stomach knotted at the memory of the few seconds our lips had been glued together.

My hands went to his shirt and pulled him closer. I lifted myself on my toes and closed the distance between us. I felt Eric's lips curl against mine as he smiled. Our kiss grew as the slow burn got the best of us. We took our time to taste each other, explore and discover. I'd never felt so good before.

Eventually, we both ran out of air. We simply smiled at each other as we tried to calm down a little.

"I can't tell you any of that, Eric. I can't tell you to stop kissing me, 'cause it's the only thing I've been thinking about. I can't tell you I don't want you, because I love you, Eric. I've been in love with you for longer than I care to remember," I confessed and somehow I feel lighter. My cards were on the table.

He smiled broadly and leaned in once more, bringing my body flush to his. He kissed me passionately, his tongue dancing deliciously against mine. His body felt lean and muscular and hard in all the right places.

I couldn't stop the moan that formed in my throat when I felt his erection against me. To know I had this effect on a man as beautiful as Eric was dizzying.

My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands started roaming my body as the kiss grew in intensity. His large palms moved over my back, covering every inch of skin, before lowering to my ass.

He lifted me and my legs went around his hips. He groaned when his hardness touched me so intimately. Keeping one hand under my ass as he propped me against the railing, he started caressing me once more.

His fingers trailed along my side, from my hip to my ribs before teasing the side of my breast.

I moaned and ground myself against him. I had never felt this crazed before. I had to feel all of him and I couldn't get enough of him.

Our lips never stopped moving together and I didn't know how I'd managed to hold out for so long. So many years when we could have been doing this... I never knew he was attracted to me.

I pulled away for air and his kisses moved to my neck, making me lean my head back and let out a throaty moan. God, the things his tongue was doing…

"I've wanted you for so long Sookie. I've been in love with you for so long that I don't remember a time when I didn't want to be with you like this. I've dreamt of this moment for years," he confessed and I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't know how to approach the subject. I thought you didn't want me like that… like this," he said as he ground himself against me. "I was scared of being rejected."

"We're a bunch of idiots," I sighed.

"Yes, but we're perfect for each other."

He leaned in once more and this time our kiss was slow, tender. We were both trying to convey our love for one another. But soon, passion won and our kiss deepened as our hands started roaming.

He became bolder and his hand came between us, massaging my breast through the thin material of my tank top. Eric ground against me once more and the inseam of my shorts dug between my lips.

I let out a strangled cry. God, I could probably cum by dry humping this man.

Suddenly, he pulled away and I was a bit dazed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, Sookie. Everything is perfect. But if we keep this up I'll end up fucking you against that railing. As much as I know I'd enjoy it, I don't want our first time together to be like this. You're special," he said and I thought I'd melt then and there.

I bit my lip softly. I knew what I wanted, but was it a good idea?

I pulled him back towards me, but instead of capturing his lips, I kissed the column of his neck, until I reached his ear.

"Then let's go somewhere more private," I whispered.

He said nothing. He pulled away, helped me down from the railing, took my hand and dragged me back towards the hotel. Once inside the elevator, he had me pinned against the wall. Thank God we were alone or we'd be charged with something. There had to be some rules and laws we were breaking.

His hand had reached inside my tank top and he was kneading my breast and lightly pinching my nipple, while my hands were deep inside his pants, finally grabbing onto his perfect ass.

The cart dinged and we got out of the elevator, stumbling towards his room.

I was chewing slowly on his neck as he fumbled with the key. By the time the door was open he was growling at me. My back hit the wooden surface as soon as we were inside the room.

He lifted me once more and my legs wrapped around his hips, bringing our sexes together. I was wondering if he could feel how wet I was through the fabric of my jeans shorts.

I don't know when it happened, but I found myself thrown onto the bed by a very sexy Viking-looking giant.

He peeled off his shirt and I gasped at his perfect abs. I'd have loved Eric even if he was ugly… but this… he was spectacular.

He crawled on the bed slowly as I pushed myself higher until I hit the headboard. Eric laid half on top of me and I couldn't believe how good he felt like this.

There was no awkwardness between us. Instead it felt as if we'd done this a million times, as if this is what we should have been doing for ages.

He touched me everywhere, leaving a trail of burning desire wherever his fingers went. He pulled down the thin strap of my tank top to reveal my breast to his hungry gaze.

He kept my gaze as he lowered his lips to my nipple. His tongue flicked out and I gasped at the feeling. I arched my back and effectively brought my tits closer to his face. He didn't disappoint. He licked and nipped at my breasts, making sure to pay attention to the whole globe, not just my sensitive nipples.

I raked my fingers over his shoulders before grabbing hold of his hair and pulling his head to mine. He obliged me and leaned in for a heated kiss. Our naked torsos made contact for the first time and I thought I would combust. This was perfect.

I brought one of legs higher, my thigh rubbing against his before wrapping around his hip once more. He rolled over slightly before settling between my legs.

His weight combined with his hard cock sent my senses into overdrive.

"If you want to stop or slow down, you better say something now," he growled in my ear before licking my neck.

"No. Eric, please. I need you."

I wasn't above begging at this point.

He kissed me again and he shifted to one of his elbows as his hand trailed down my body. He lingered at the top of my mound for a few moments before he cupped my sex with his large hand.

I shifted, pressing myself into his touch, wanting more. Always more.

His fingers trailed up and down my slit and I could only imagine how his actions would feel on my naked skin. As if reading my thoughts, his hand went to the waistband of my shorts and slipped inside.

"Fuck. You're so wet," he said before his lips closed onto my exposed nipple.

"That's what thinking of you usually does to me," I teased and his hips pressed into me, rubbing his cock on my thigh. God, that thing felt huge.

"Usually?"

"You have no idea how often I've pictured this, Eric," I admitted. There were no secrets between us now.

His lips found mine for a heated kiss and my hands finally slipped between us. I fumbled with the button of his pants and quickly wrapped my hand around his hard length.

I had noticed earlier that he was going commando but feeling him like this… a gush of wetness landed on Eric's fingers that were now teasing my entrance.

He groaned and bucked his hips into my touch. I shifted into him and finally one of his digits slipped inside me.

I moaned into our kiss and tightened my grip on his cock.

I felt like I would combust if I didn't feel him soon. So I pulled his hand out of my panties and rolled on top of him. The confused look on his face quickly disappeared as I pulled his pants down, leaving him completely naked.

I eyed his member and licked my lips. He was larger than most men I'd ever been with. I leaned forward and licked a trail from the base of his cock to the tip.

He threw his head back and moaned when my lips wrapped around the head of his dick. I let more saliva gather before plunging down on him. I put my hand to use since there was no way I could swallow him whole.

His hand went to my hair, but he didn't push or pull. He let me go at my pace instead.

I swept my tongue on the underside of the head and he moaned my name.

"Let me taste you, Eric. Please," I said.

"Fuck!" he cursed as his movements became jerkier.

I pumped him with my hand and used my mouth to bring him pleasure. Seeing him like this was amazing and I felt extremely powerful in that moment. I trailed my fingers to the spot between his balls and ass and pressed a little as I felt him come undone. I swallowed around him, eager to make him happy.

I continued to gently lap at his cock until he pulled me up. He kissed me deeply and I was a little surprised that he wasn't freaking out about tasting his own cum since most men do.

He rolled me on my back and his hands immediately went under my top. He brought it with him as his fingers trailed up my sides and then pulled it off me.

He then proceeded to take my shorts off, complete with my panties. I was left bare in front of him and the look he had on his face made me feel very sexy.

He trailed kisses down my body before settling between my thighs. He gently spread my legs and kissed my thigh. He breathed down on my center and I shivered in expectation.

He took a tentative lick at my pussy and I bucked under his touch, moaning his name. Suddenly, he was on me, kissing and nibbling my lips and clit.

His hand joined in and he started pumping in and out of me and the kissing stopped. I opened my eyes to see him staring at his fingers disappearing inside of me.

"Being able to do this… Sookie… I've dreamt for so long," he said before going back to eating me out. I'm not sure when it happened, but I found myself stumbling over the edge of the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had.

Eric continued to softly kiss my lips as I came down from my high.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Lover," he said as he came up.

I grabbed his head and brought our lips together. I tasted myself and I was incredibly turned on by everything.

His hard length was resting on my thigh once more.

"Please, Eric."

"How can I help you, beautiful?" he teased.

"Fuck me. Fuck me like we're the only people in the world."

"You are the only one for me, Sookie," he confessed before moving between my legs.

He leaned forward and kissed me as his erection found its way inside me. Eric pushed in slowly, letting me adjust to his size. I lifted my legs around him and he slipped in even further.

We moaned at the same time and I couldn't help feeling that this was perfect.

He started thrusting in me, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. The pace was driving me nuts in the most delicious way.

His hand went behind my back and slipped to my ass, grabbing hold and angling my hips. The tip of his cock kept hitting a perfect spot inside me.

I felt the familiar tingle and my fingers dug into his back as I came apart in his arms.

He groaned, but kept thrusting. He was whispering in my ear when I came back from my high, telling me how good it felt to feel me so completely.

A minute later I felt like I had my legs back and I pushed against his chest. He stopped and threw me a puzzled look.

"Lay back, Eric," I told him, my voice hoarse from screaming through my orgasm.

He complied and a small smirk played at his lips.

I quickly straddled him and I sensed his eyes on my face as I slowly sank down on him, taking in every inch of his length. God, he felt incredible like this.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he pulled me down for a kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as I started moving my hips over his. The slow rhythm lasted for a few minutes, as we kissed. Soon, we both wanted more and our movements became jerky.

I stood upright and planted my feet next to his hips and my hands on his chest before I started moving up and down on him again. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his fingers dug into my hips.

"Gods, Sookie. Don't stop," he begged.

I sped up my movements and I could feel myself getting closer and closer. I placed one of my hands to my clit and started rubbing circles around it, eager to climax again.

Eric's eyes shot open and zeroed in between us. He let out a strangled groan and started bucking underneath me.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on, Sookie," I moaned and my movements became erratic as I raced towards the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, Eric. Mmmm… Please," I mumbled.

I wanted him to come with me. I wanted to feel him explode inside of me.

He stood upright and I stopped for a second to stretch my legs.

His palms went to my ass and he started guiding me up and down his cock as he kissed me. My lips, my cheeks, my neck.

I tightened my hold on him as I came stronger than I ever had. I moaned loudly into his ear and I heard him groan through his own release as his cock spilled inside of me.

We were both panting, but we didn't let go. We needed the closeness and each other's touch more than anything.

Finally, he leaned back and slowly pulled me on top of him after I repositioned my legs. His arms encircled me and he kissed my hair.

"I love you, Sookie. This is only the beginning," he whispered to me and I nodded against his chest.

"I love you, too."

I knew it wasn't going to be easy and that there would be ups and downs, but I swore to myself that I'd do anything to make this work.


End file.
